Confessed Love while Love's Unnoticed
by VentusKnight
Summary: Ven is deeply in love with Terra. But he doesn't know how Terra feels about him. Should he come out and confess or will Aqua take Terra's love first? TerraxVen TerraXAqua. I know my summary sucks  P
1. Reminiscing: Meeting of Water and Earth

Hey everyone! It's my first story actually published so I hope you like it. I DO NOT own any Kingdom Hearts characters, or content. It's all Tetsuya Nomura and Square-Enix. So…. Yeah… enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how long I've been here," says Aqua as she walked along the shores of the Realm of Darkness. She still wonders alone, unaware that it's been thirteen years since she placed Ventus in his resting place inside Castle Oblivion and saved Terra from being lost to the darkness. Her wayfinder has lost its glow, its light… The only light that had kept her going this long. When she sat down to rest, she rose her knees to chest and hugged them close. Looking out at the dark water and the bright silver moon at the distance, she began to recall her time when she and Terra first met.<p>

[Flashback yays]

In Land of Departure, the bell of the castle began to ring as a visitor approached the castle. Master Eraqus held out a hand to his young pupil as a sign to stop their current train. As he walked towards the front doors, his twelve year old pupil watched from the balcony of the main room, or indoor training area. Eraqus opened the door to a young girl with long braided hair, in her right hand a keyblade and her body looked beat up, her clothes, a white blood stained tank top and a shot shirt, were ripped and torn to hell.

"Goodness Child what has cause you this much torment," asks Eraqus as he picks up the girl and carries her in. The girl held on and passed out in the Master's arm. "Terra, get a room set up for this young lady." Without hesitating or questions Terra did as he was told. He goes to an empty guest room and begins changes the bed sheets to fresh one, and sets a bowl of warm water with a rag hanging from it. Eraqus approached the room and laid the unconscious girl in bed and tucked her in.

Terra looked up at his Master. "Master, are we gonna take her in," he asked with a worried expression on his face. Eraqus smiled and ruffled his pupil's brown hair making him grin. For some reason, that always seemed to make Terra feel a bit better even if it was a little.

"Of course Terra," replied Eraqus with a gentle smile, "she needs our help now and seems like she has no where else to go."

"Is she gonna train with me? She has a keyblade too," Terra eagerly said with a smile on his face. Eraqus chuckled a bit then looked at the girl.

"Well it's her choice Terra," he says, "just like it was your choice when your received your keyblade. We'll see when she wakes ok?" Terra nodded with his grin still on his face. Eraqus goes to the kitchen to make lunch since Terra can't cook worth shit. Bake and Bar-B-Que is his forte when it comes to any form of cooking.

Terra sat on the edge of the bed watching girl sleep. He then noticed her cuts and scraps. 'She must've gone through a lot getting here' he thought grabbing a damped towel from the bowl of water that he had set up earlier. He slowly removed the covers and began wiping away the dried up blood. He then noticed a letter for Master Eraqus. The brunette placed the letter to the side and continues cleaning the sleeping girl. Once finished, he proceeded to deliver the letter to Master Eraqus, who was setting up the table for lunch.

Terra approached him handing over the letter. "Master, I was cleaning her wounds and I found this. I'm sorry I took it but seemed important." Eraqus nods and takes the letter and opens it.

"Dear Eraqus, She's destined to do great things. The light has granted her a keyblade for a reason. Sorry we couldn't go with her but our world is falling into darkness, please look into this. I hope you can take her in… I only wish I could-" There it stopped due to bloodstains on the paper. Eraqus frowned and sighed sadly as he starts walking towards the girl's room. Terra looked at the letter and notices and barely readable last sentence. "Take care of my Aqua-" Terra looked sad and rushed to his Master's side.

Upon arriving they see the girl sitting up looking around out the window. Eraqus looked relieved and approached her. She turned her head to see them and smiles gently. Terra nodded making the girl smile and wave a little bit.

"Are you Aqua," asked Master Eraqus as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The girl, Aqua, nodded and he continued, "My name is Master Eraqus and the young man over there is Terra Yokete."

"Nice to meet ya," smiled Terra. Aqua blushed light

"You too Terra," she replied then looked at Eraqus, "Master, did you get my mom's letter?" Eraqus gave a small nod.

"I'll happily take you in," says the Master. Aqua smiles and hugs him in relief.

"Thank you so much," cheered Aqua. Terra cheered as well and goes to her taking her hand.

"You want a tour," says Terra holding her hand causing the Aqua to blush. Aqua looked at Eraqus who replied to Terra's question with a small smile and nod, then got out of bed and went with Terra. Eraqus watched them run off and chuckled lightly then looked outside.

"Your not alone," he says softly, "neither of you two have to be alone anymore…"

[end flashback]

Aqua tears and gets up from the shores dusting off the sand on her shorts and legs. She looked at her dull wayfinder and grinned.

"Terra," she says softly, "I won't give up on you… or on myself. When I return to the Realm of Light, I'll find you and tell you how I really feel…"

* * *

><p>There you have it. *chuckles* crappy ending but it'll get better I promise.<p> 


	2. Reunion Among Friends

**OK guys chapter 2. I promise it will get better. I get more creative ideas everyday lol. **

***Vanitas* yeah idiots so get over it and enjoy.**

***me* Vani be nice or I won't introduce you later.**

***Vanitas* fine if I have too. Anyways ya'll have fun reading and go easy on this chick she's nervous on publishing her stories.**

* * *

><p>The crossroads that was once a battle, no, a war field then became a final resting for the resulting sides and finally the ending place for three friends with an unbreakable bond is now nothing but an endless field or bright green grass, rosy trees, smooth hills and vine-infested cliffs. Yet one area on the top of a huge mountain was untouched. It remained a wasteland with a suit of armor kneeled with its hands on the keyblade that was impaled into the ground in front of it. Suddenly it began to glow as a puddle of darkness surrounds it. The armor disintegrated and a well built, brunette teen appeared lying on the floor in the spot where the armor was kneeled. He grunts and opens his dark royal blue eyes. He blinks a few times to adjust the moon's lighting. As he stood he looked around slightly confused.<p>

"Where am I," he asked himself. Then it hit him, his memories pour in his heart and mind, he uses his implanted keyblade to support him as he leans over trying to get his thoughts together. Everything began to come to him, his friends, Aqua and Ventus, his master/father-figure, Eraqus and… his enemies, Xehanort and Vanitas.

"Xehanort..," he groaned in anger as he remembers the bastard that caused everything that had befallen him and his friends and master. He was the cause of everything. Terra lost his friends, his home and his only "father." He removed his keyblade from the ground and began walking in search of his friends. He looked around the fields and looks up at the stars when he approached the crossroad.

"Aqua…Ven… I wonder if we'll ever be able to return home once we're together again and share another starry night like we use to… Or if we'll have a home to return too…"

He sees the four roads and thought of "that day." The day he and his friends met together for what, they didn't know, was their last battle.

Here Terra confessed to helping Xehanort or being tricked to killing Master Eraqus, Here Ven pleaded Terra and Aqua to kill him so he and Vanitas wouldn't fight and produce a keyblade, which of course it killed Terra and Aqua inside. If Terra could, he would change everything. To think that if he were to listen to Ven when he wanted to tell Terra something, Ven would've never run off after him. He would be safe at home and Terra and Aqua's mission would've been done and over with no issues.

Wait a sec… "VEN," He gasped in realization, "AQUA!"

The last thing he remembered was Vanitas jumping off the cliff to "take what Ventus owed him and to take Aqua's life." Afterwards he witnessed watching the two beings of light and darkness merging forging the X-Blade.

Terra pressed his armor, he transformed his body in the suit of armor, he threw his keyblade in the air and changed it to a keyblade glider. He immediately jumped on it and took off with tremendous speed towards the Lanes in Between.

"Where are you two? Ven… Aqua…," he looks at his wayfinder as he pulls it out, "Please guide me…" At that moment he noticed a light shining in the distance. He smiles and takes off.

In the darkness, Aqua stops as she feels light behind her. She smiles in relief and walked through with no hesitation.

Terra arrived at the summit of their beloved home. His armor fades and looked around… it was just as destroyed as when he left it to perished, again, cause of Xehanort. He felt light behind him so he held his keyblade ready to fight as he turns around. Aqua emerged from the light dragging her feet from exhaustion.

"A-Aqua? Is that you," as Terra as he slowly approached her. Aqua looked up at him as soon as she heard his voice. She smiles and her heart raced from excitement and her smile got bigger the more she realized that the person in front of her was indeed….TERRA! She suddenly found the strength to run to Terra and hugged him tightly and held on to him tightly. Terra smiled and embraced her making both of them blush very lightly. He looked down at her and tilted her head up towards his and right then and there kissed her with pure passion. Aqua was shocked with her eyes opened widely. He relaxes and kisses him back. They parted lips and looked dead in each other's eyes.

"Terra," Aqua began, "I have to tell you… for the longest time… I've-"The place suddenly starts to shake uncontrollably and a huge light began to glow at the world started collapsing on itself. Terra held Aqua down covering his and her face.

By the time everything was over, they both stood up and found themselves outside of Castle Oblivion. Ahead was a figure sitting kneeled and its hand placed on its lap, once the smoke cleared they gasped as the figure revealed to be Ven's armor.

"VEN," they both shouted as they sprinted towards their armored friend but they were repelled back by a reflectaga spell.

"Ven, it's us. Terra and Aqua," shouts terra. Ven looked up and stood. He walked towards them and summons his X-blade. Terra and Aqua looked sad and summoned their keyblades.

"Ven, What are you doing," asked Aqua, "Does Vanitas still have control over you?" Ven continued to walk and then stopped, ready to fight.

"Vanitas… Xehanort..," he says, "I WON'T BE USED ANYMORE!" He attacks Terra first; Terra immediately blocks and struggles a bit to keep a defense since he's still weak from coming back to the Realm of Light.

"VEN, WE'RE NOT THEM," shouts Terra.

"SHUT UP XEHANORT,' Ven shouted back making Terra frown and drop his guard Ven jumped back and charged back . This time Aqua defended Terra. Ven used Collision Magnet to toss Aqua to the side then uses Faith to hurt Terra. Terra got up and attacked Ven with Aqua at his side when she recovered. Ven chuckled and dodges both their attacks and pushes them back with Aeroga. Aqua casted Magnega to capture Ven and Terra released his darkness and used Dark Impulse to hold Ven hold. Ven yelled in pain causing Terra to let him go in fear that he's hurting his friend. Ven disintegrated into darkness.

"VEN!" they cried out.

"How did he wake up," Aqua questioned herself as she tears up a bit.

"What do you mean," asked Terra in confusion.

"oh… yeah..," she realizes, "I've got a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah guys I'm not recapping the end of Birth By Sleep<strong>

***Vanitas* She's too lazy for that shit.**

***me* please review I forgot to mention that.**

***Vanitas* Idiot. Be aggressive. Look, do it or I'll hunt your innocence muahaha**

***me* Vani knock it off!**


End file.
